The power and performance requirements for a broadband tuner are determined by the number of channels that the tuner processes. A typical broadband tuner receives and processes over one-hundred channels in order to yield the one or more channels that are desired. This results in a number of disadvantages. For example, the number of intermodulation products produced by the tuner grows as the square of the number of channels that are processed by the tuner. A tuner that processes over one-hundred channels therefore experiences significant noise. Moreover, the intermodulation products produced by a tuner that processes over one-hundred channels decreases the range of gain programmability of the tuner.